Cosmic Knights
by Acid Fish
Summary: A new era has come to surpass, a new beginning, but the doctor is still up to old tricks, somehow they have all ended up in a new time, and even some intersting armor, what will happen in this new realm.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A new age

The Borlium floated above the fueling planet, the captain of the ship was no longer on the ship, the thrill of running through the land, wind whipping around him was always tugging at the back of his mind, he was overjoyed that there were points he could take a load off and enjoy the thing he loved most, moving forward.

He wore a set of armor over his body, his head was revealed as were his shoes, the only things he didn't cover up with armor. A flash alerted him, he flipped open his wrist communicator an image of a fox appeared, he says," Sonic, you are needed at the bridge, the ship will be ready in one hour, we need you to come back, Second in command Tails out!"

Sonic slid to a halt, he scratched the back of his head and said," They can't get enough of me, well better get back to the kids."

He started up running again, heading in the opposite direction, his gaze set apon the warp station which his friends borrowed from the locals as a way to come from and to the ship. He slowed down and walked into the building, the warpstation was still active but time would soon be over, he made his way to the teleporter B-178L, he darts in and presses the button combination to access the ship.

His gaze falls apon a girl who was in his face as soon as he appeared, she wore a pink suit of armor, which covered her, she smiled at him from her unmasked face, she said excitedly," Sonic, your back!"

He quickly slides to avoid his attackers grasp, he holds his hands up pushing her back, he says frantically," Amy, calm down, I haven't been gone for that long!"

She scrambles to her feet and jumps at him again, this time knocking him over, she pushes him to the ground pinning him down, he shakes his head and flips around pinning her down, he quickly jumps up and darts off, Amy stands back up and kicks the ground in disappointment.

Sonic rubbed and shook his head, he says," Sheesh, her and her frantic tackling."

He entered through the main hatch and entered, in front of him was a screen out looking space, he turned to his left, a being about his height, a reddish color stood there, his armor was on but his dreadlock like quills hung from his head as he listened to music from the computer in front of him, Sonic smiled and said," Hey Knuckles, what you up to?"

Knuckles continues enjoying the music, he turns his head and lifts one of the plugs from his ears, he asks," you say something Sonic?"

Sonic repeated," How is it going?" Knuckles responds," It's been fine for now, Tails is about done fixing the main engine and adding those new features to the ship." He places the ear plug back in, and turns back to the screen.

Sonic walks to his right and enters through a door, an elevator lies infront of him, he enters it and presses one of the buttons with a machine with six dots on it, the elevator falls down, Sonic flings up and then crashes back down, the elevator pulls to a stop and Sonic picks himself back up, the door opens and he walks out, four engines stand infront of him, along with several different systems.

A fox walks out from under one of the engines, he wore a white jump suit and was carrying a pad, he looked up and noticed Sonic, he says," Sonic, good your back at the ship, I have just finished the last touches on the ship, It is time we see what the Borlium can really do, ready Sonic?"

Sonic nods his head and says," Lets just hope the doc doesn't ruin the party!"

A dark being stands atop of a tower, he stares out from his visor a large chunk chipped away from combat revealed one of his eyes, he spies a ship far off, he calls to the main room," Doctor, I have found them, what is your plan or attack?"

silence befalls as the being waits for a response, it is interrupted suddenly as a voice says," calm yourself Shadow, we can wait just a little while for them can't we?"

Shadow sighs heavily but nods, he responds," Very well doctor, what should we do in the mean time?"

The doctor quickly responds," We are going to enjoy the show of course, if I'm correct, Tails will be testing his new weapon system, I just hope he is prepared for the Devastator 3000!"

he laughs extaticlly over the intercomb, Shadow releases the button and turns back to his post.

Sonic flipped the switches on the controls, he turns to Knuckles and says," Alright start up main weapons, and fire this baby up!"

Knuckles nods his head and moves his hand across the touch screen infront of him turning up all weapon systems. Tails waits for the energy to build up, the button flashes and he presses it without hesitation.

The entire ship echoed as the weapons system charged up, the walls creeked around them and the main weapons were overloading with energy, Tails yells," Plug your ears!"

A large rush of energy fires from the large canon on the ship, it goes out for a few hundred miles and stop, Sonic says," Well that wasn't that bad?" Tails shakes his head," That was just the lock on energy!"

Sonic plugs his ears again, the lights around the main canon flash and begin to change color, the energy forms outside of the canon, with the final build up the main canon fires, a large beam firse out electricity flying through it, disrupting the space around it, the weaponry around it fires into it increasing the laser damage, the beam finally stops, the ending force pushes the ship backwards.

Sonic picks himself off of the ground, he says," Is everyone alright?"

Knuckles rolls on to his back, he was growling angrily, Tails helps and picks up the others, he says," Everyone is fine Sonic."

Sonic walks over and places his hand on tails's shoulder, he says," Good going buddy, nice work."

Knuckles rolls over and says," Yah great, I have to wash the blood and patch up the cut in my head thanks to you!"

Knuckles holds his head as he stumbles his way out of the room heading to the left and out of sight. Tails looks down depressed, Amy walks up and pats him on the back," You did good Tails, don't ket him get you, he is just dumb for not seeing your achievement."

Tails smiles as he wipes the tears from his eyes, he replies,"Thanks." As they head out, Tails going to check on the main canon.

The doctor rubbed his fingers together, he was sitting in a black room, his chair facing the window out into space, he tapped his pointer fingers together as he thought of the spectacle he had just witnessed. He said to himself," It seems out pesky tailed friend has finished his newest weapon, I just hope he can deal with my newest weapon…. Go now Devastator 3000 and destroy them!"

Gears spin rapidly as the robot moves one leg after the other, the towering machine looms over the doctor as he admired his work before departure, he knew that Sonic would be ready for a fight and was waiting at that instant, but he wasn't going alone for Shadow would accompany him on a mission of his own.

Sonic was twirling a pencil like contraption in it's hands, it's build up was the same proportions that of a pencil but it was casted in metal and had strange elegent writing along it, a gift from a stranger who had not met before had bestowed it apon him to carry, when the time came, he would know, she left as soon as she came.

Sonic looked up from his thoughts noticing that Tails was still figiting with the outer hull checking for damage, Sonic smiled and pressed the speaker button, he said," Hey Tails, checking over the same spot eight times won't get you done faster."

Not realizing that they were watching him this whole time, he flipped in a circle and crashed back down.

He glares into the window at Sonic, who was holding back his laughter, but Tails knew he meant no harm and just smiled back, Tails's ear begin to twitch, a sudden noise alarms him, he turns his head towards space, a strange feeling entered through his body, he entered through the ship heading for the main room, he had to enter from the opening hatch so it took longer then he wanted.

He approached Sonic who was still focused on the pencil like object, he turned noticing Tails and noticed something was wrong, Tails said," commander Sonic, I have reason to believe something is headed for us, I can hear a strange noise remenation from space, I think we should take a look?"

Sonic nodded his head never distrusting Tails, they quickly exited the ship wearing protective helmets since they already had suits on.

As Sonic moved out with tails he too began to hear the strange noise, suddenly a flsh of light caught his eye far out, he looked further trying to identify it, a strange machine was heading for them, no doubt one of there most forbidable foes sent it, Dr. Eggman. Sonic waited while tapping his foot on nothing as if he had somewhere to be.

The creature approached rapidly, and was at them in a moment, it's had large arms that stretched out into it's main wings, it's hull shimmered from the distant sun and the blinding light mad Tails and Sonic jump back, the robot stood high above them but Sonic had fought robots like this so he wasn't even flinching, Tails on the other hand still never like what Eggman created.

Sonic just rubbed his hand against it's hull, he began tapping on it, he wiped his hands together and stated," Nah, this is going to be a synch!"

Sonic rammed it head on, energy flowed through him as he attacked the machine, in a vortex he spun into it, causing the creature to spin with him, it slowed down and just stood still for a moment, a second later it fell lowering itself into space.

Sonic wiped his hands with a smile and said," See Tails, it is much easier then it looks-"

Tails interrupts and says," Sonic?"

Sonic continues," The impact on the robot has It disoriented and then-"

Again he is cut off, Tails says a bit louder," Sonic?"

Sonic continues to talk again," There circuits fry and all is good."

Tails shouts," Sonic just turn around!"

Sonic blinked from within his helmet, he turned around now noticing the ship had begun to break apart revealing another robot, it had a strange almost smile on it's face as it stared as Sonic, it blinked it's eyes, he had a deep royal blue color, he had thin jagged metal fingers supported by a opened hand showing his circuits, his head rose up similar to Sonic In a jagged point like his top quill, except for the fact that the other quills actually extended from the back of that one and also down his back. His nose was pointed like his but a bit thinner than his own, he had metal shoes that looked an aueful lot like his, but they had a strange opening at the base of his heel he supposed would help him run.

The bieng turned towards Sonic, he said," I am Devastator 3000, but as I have grown to reject this name, I will hereby be known as Metal Sonic!"

Sonic was a bit surprised but lashed out at him, the bieng caught his hand and tossed him back, Sonic startled by this tries his main attack, he spun into a vortex and zoomed at him, the being copied and made an identical votex, the two clash head on sending a torrent of wind gusting through space, Tails is flung back quite a bit before struggling to regain his spot near Sonic.

The two stop there attack, Sonic rubs his nose and says," Hmm, your pretty good, for one of Eggman's junk bots."

The robot replied," And as are you, for a gloatful flesh bag."

They stand for a moment but attack again with more of a vicious attitude then before, Sonic swung low trying to grab hold of his leg, Metal Sonic flipped around the attack and pressed Sonic's head down as he jumped off of it.

Sonic rubbed his head as he glared back at the robot who had stepped on his head like that, he rushed at him and punched him with all his might, sending the being flying back but not totally done. The being floated back up the them, he lashed out cutting across Sonic's helmet, a crack split through the mask, Sonic quickly released the helmet and replaced it by pushing the button on his suit covering his face with a mask.

Metal Sonic lashes out a second time but Sonic is able to grab him and knock him back, Metal Sonic flips back around, he turns towards Sonic, a half smile still on his face, with a quick spin maneuver he avoided Sonic and sent a painful jab to sonic's gut, Sonic is shoved back holding his side, Metal Sonic look at him his eyes glaring at him, he moved his hand out, sonic blocked but didn't feel any pain.

Sonic looked up and realized he was extending his hand, Sonic slowly reaches out skeptical of the robot's reasoning, he reached out and grabbed it, the robot pulled him up, he nodded once and then took off into space as the flashed appears a second time and he was gone, Sonic blinked a few times before he could recap what happened.

Tails walks up to Sonic, Sonic begins talking," Tails, did you see that robot Eggman built?"

Tails nodded his head and says," Yah he sure was scary I thought he was going to kill you, he is a great threat and I-"

Sonic cuts him off with a smile on his face as he says," he was awesome! Did you see him he was like me: handsome, powerful, strong, _handsome_, a leader, talented, _handsome_! It was the best fight one of Eggman's goons ever put me through."

Tails struck himself in the face to make sure he heard him correctly and to see if he had just dozed off, he finally spoke up saying," What do you mean, you liked fighting him he was really powerful and could have killed you just then!"

Sonic just held up his hand to stop Tails, he responded," Ah, but he didn't which means if my theory is correct he has the same idea I do, he wants me to grow stronger so we can have an epic dual!"

Tails realizing what Sonic said tugged him back to the ship to check on him, Sonic was glaring at Tails who was checking for signs of something wrong.

Sonic says angrily," I don't know what this is about Tails, I am fine!"

Tails states," Sonic you admitted you wanted an enemy to grow stronger, you never have before what makes you want to now, either you want to or you have a problem."

Sonic repeated his final statement," Yes I want him to grow stronger as does he want me to grow stronger as well, that way when our epic dual begins it will be awe-inspiring to all who watch."

Tails couldn't believe what he heard his friend actually preferred that an enemy get stronger so he could have an epic dual, he never wanted that before so what has changed, even the foe Sonic had faced years ago that aided Doctor Eggman, he was formitable but Sonic defeated him and destroyed him saying how he didn't want that kind of evil to get stronger, now it seemed he wanted just that.

Tails flickered out the light and walked away, he knew there was no arguing about it now he had much work to do and little to no time to do it in, so he wanted full rest, Sonic on the other hand was fast asleep not even needing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chpter 2: Condition

Doctor Eggman looked down at his robot, rubbing his mustache he said," Well devastator 3000, it seems that you failed to kill Sonic, what do you have to say for yourself?" Metal Sonic pushed the doctor aside and walked by, turning his head he said," My reasoning is my own, why don't you ask Shadow he was also there."

Eggman nodded his head and walked down the hall, he said behind him," Devastator 3000 go charge up and get repairs, I will call on you soon!" With that the doctor continued walking down the hall, turning down a corridor he walked to the far wall, none of the lights were working, he hit the door button and walked into the final room.

Looking around it took some time to find the hedgehog atop the computer terminal, hitting the light switch on only caused sparks to shoot out from the busted wiring, he said," You really should ask one of the bots to fix the lighting here, it is very difficult to see you in this dark room." Shadow tilted his head down to look at him, he shouts," what is it you want doctor!"

Eggman growled slightly, he asks," I want to know why you're in such a crappy mood all the time, and what exactly Devastator 3000 was doing out there on his first mission?" Shadow back flipped off of the terminal and landed near the doctor, walking out the door he said," First off I am always in a bad mood, I would think by now you would know that, and from what I could tell Devastator 3000 has a wanting to fight Sonic but he wants to do it on his own, he wants to prove to himself that he is powerful at the moment it would be all too simple to take care of Sonic, or so he thinks, he wants the toughest challenge of their lives, and there is nothing you can do to stop that kind of need, I know exactly where he is coming from, I had the same want until my suit was punctured In space and It ruined my lung system, now that dream is exactly that….. A dream!"

Shadow left the room and the large doors slowly slid down and closed, Eggman rustled his mustache some more before clicking on the computer terminal, searching through the data he quickly found what he was looking for. The image played the scene for the earlier spectacle; the two blue hedgehogs collided with furious behavior, after shoving back they each stand for a moment, and then quickly rush each other again.

Eggman nodded his head at points, he fixed his glasses and rewound the tape, sure enough what he saw was true, Devastator reached down and helped the hedgehog up and then took off into the warp field, Tails and Sonic flew back to their ship. He ended the clip, rubbing his mustache he spoke to himself," Well it seems our little robot has a bond with Sonic, can't tell what kind but he is certainly up to something, being his creator I will find out!"

"You really shouldn't talk to yourself you'll end up crazy like that…." Eggman moved his head back and forth but no one else was around, suddenly a figure dropped down in front of him, with a slight irritation he said," Rouge would you kindly not do that, you and your sneaky behavior, it looked like you were trying to get the drop on me, what are you doing in Shadow's room anyway?"

Rouge smiled and replied," I could ask you the same question Eggie, looks to me like your snooping around Shadow's stuff?" Eggman rolled his eyes and said," Oh please if anyone is snooping it is you Rouge, and my name isn't Eggie, I am the feared and brilliant genius Doctor Eggman! Now tell me what are you doing here?"

Rouge walked by throwing her hands up she said," I just wanted to pop in and say hi to my favorite little hedgehog but it seems to me like you're in here instead, looks like I'll have to wander aimlessly looking for him….." Eggman quickly swerved around he shouts," you will do nothing of the sort Rouge, you wait here, Shadow never leaves for too long if I get word you snuck out you will be kicked out of here."

Eggman walked by and shut the door, locking it quickly he walked down the hall shaking his head angrily and grumbling. Shadow shook his head, looking out the window he glared out into space, he says," Because of you I can never again feel joy in life, so now "Devastator 3000" will have to be the one to end your sorry excuse of a life, watch out _Sonic_ nowhere is safe now….."

With disgust he turns and walks through the halls of the battle station he was now in, quickly turning and pulling out a strange cube, one of the edges moved outward in the shape of a key, opening the door to his room, he stepped to the side to let Rouge step by, walking by he said," What do you need Rouge, I have a lot to do?"

Rouge turned around, placing her hands on her hips she said gloomily," Well someone is on the grumpy side today, I just wanted to talk." Shadow jumped onto the main control high above, tilting his head towards her he says," About what?" Rouge smiles and says," well I noticed you haven't been the same since the fight I wanted to check on you, how is your problem?"

Shadow dropped his head down, for a long time the room was silent, rising he sighed and said," It's been five years, five years since the accident with Sonic, I still remember the day as if it were yesterday, how could I forget it ruined me forever….."

_Five Years ago…._

_Shadow glared at his opponent, a large cut along the side of his face, a low cut was visible near his lower lip, staring his opponent down he glared at Sonic who did the same, both combat suit were on and the two were evenly matched, Sonic lashed out in a rocketing attack, Shadow who had been waiting patiently quickly maneuvered around it with a flip, his opponent however expected this, quickly swinging right shadow was knocked to the ground._

_Sonic rushed at him in his signature tornado, Shadow countered quickly with his dreaded hurricane attack, both of the high speed moves collided against each other, inside a rampaging wind tunnel the two were now fighting hand to hand, his enemy threw a punch but shadow countered and kicked him back with a low kick to the stomach._

_Sonic quickly regaining his ground moved forward and struck rapidly, Shadow quickly countered each attack a quick low jab caught him off and he was flung back, from outside he could hear shouting," You got this guy Sonic, show him no mercy!" "Shadow come on show this guy what it means to be powerful, he's got nothing on you!" From what he could tell the voices were Tails and Rouge._

_A quick swipe to Sonic's head had him spinning, Shadow took is opportunity and lunged at him, he was able to get three head shots and a gut hit, of course it was weakened by the armor but his attacks were able to get Sonic down more, Shadow smiled at Sonic who turned around and ran to the edge, hopping into the wind cycle he raced around Shadow gaining speed._

_Somehow around him, he lost sight of Sonic, trying to locate him he hit the scanner on his button, Sonic was moving too fast for the radar to even pick up, Sonic launched out of the vortex, shadow couldn't even move before Sonic hit him square in the mouth, a sickening crunch echoed as he was launched out of the high speed winds which had already begun to die._

_As soon as he hit the wall he fell to the ground, darkness took him before he knew what was happening, he woke up some time later peering up he could see Eggman, Rouge, and some medical bots in front of him, he turned towards the doctor, reaching out trying to touch him which he found difficult for some reason, his breathing had become much thicker than before._

_Eggman turned towards him, his face was not happy nor was it angry, he said," shadow your awake, well that's good, I have some good new and some bad news for you to hear…." Shadow nodded his head since it hurt to try and talk, Eggman continued," The good news is that your alive and can still breathe." Shadow looked at him confused, Eggman continued noticing how upset he looked," Now comes the bad news, I'm afraid with all the damage to your Oxygen Respirator and the fact that you lacked oxygen for some time in space due to the fact that you had none since your respirator broke on impact with Sonic, your breathing and health have seriously taken a dive, I'm afraid you won't be able to fight Sonic or use your spin attack, the force and air that it would cause could cause your lungs to expand to far out and explode, I am dreadfully sorry Shadow, take a rest and just relax, it's a lot for someone to take in….. Shadow…. Shadow…..."_

_Present_

Shadow continued," And ever since then my breathing and health have continued to plummet down, about now my lungs as they are can only contain 50% of oxygen that anyone can, my breathing has become unstable and my voice is going to become mute at some point, my body reacts to space as it does to lava, not well, and my heart condition Is at fatal….."

Rouge stood there speechless she hadn't even known it was that bad, then again Shadow always hid how he was feeling, after some time she said," Wow I'm sorry Shad. I didn't know it was that bad, how are Eggman and devastator 3000 taking this?" Shadow shook his head, he responded," first off I never told them this, and second stop calling him Devastator 3000, he doesn't want to go by that anymore just refer to him as Metal Sonic, that is what he called himself, I think it's bett….. better…. Any….. anyway….. Roug-"

Shadow stumbled backwards, falling ten feet down he crashed into the floor below, Rouge quickly racing over put her ear to his chest, his heart was failing again, pressing on his chest she began to pump at his hart trying to get it started, she did CPR for another five minutes a finally got him to cough and breath again and get his chest to beat.

Rising slowly Shadow clutched at his chest and slowly dragged himself up, Rouge held him with one arm, dragging him she carried him out of the room, he whispered," thank you…." Rouge nodded her head while she flew quickly and soon found the Medical ward/Repair ward; Metal Sonic had hopped off of the charging stand when he noticed them.

Racing over he asked," What happened to Shadow?" Rouge began to bring out medical equipment and other various items, she responded," His heart failed again, I had to get it started again and dragged him here to rest and get everything checked." Pulling out the last of the required items, Metal Sonic carefully placed them on the side, slowly they inserted needles and placed a breathing mask on him, Shadow looked to both of them, he said before he fainted," Guys don't give me that face." Metal Sonic nodded his head and Rouge left before she would cry, Metal returned to his charging station, leaving his monitoring systems on before plugging in.

Sonic looked over to Knuckles who returned the glance, Sonic walked over asking him," Hey Knuckles, Tails didn't mention what happened earlier right?" Knuckles shrugged and said," He was talking but I didn't do the listening that he was asking for." Sonic held back his laugh and said," well it's just he says there is a problem with wanting an opponent to get stronger so you two can have an epic duel, is that wrong?"

Knuckles patted Sonic on the shoulder, turning towards him he said," Sonic, if anything you should crave that, if you fight strong people it only toughens you up, beating people when you can easily take them out is easy, but allowing them to grow stronger, now that is real sportsman like, hell f you hadn't given me a chance I would have been dead years ago but you did and I have gotten stronger for it, but why do you ask?"

Sonic rubbed his arm and said," Well Eggman built a new robot, and he let me live when he could have ended it or severely hurt me, why would he do that?" Knuckles smiles and says," Because he is smarter than the others, he wants you to grow stronger, don't you see Sonic, the robot wants a challenge even if Eggman ordered him to kill you he has craving for battle, and are you going to sit here or do something?"

Sonic nodded his head and without another word raced down to another level, Knuckles paced his ear pieces in, listening to his music, suddenly a shadow washed over him, looking he saw Amy with her smiling face, she asks," Have you seen Sonic?" Knuckles points to the stairs, she quickly hops down the stairs after Sonic, Knuckles smiled and says," good luck Sonic!" A hand struck Knuckles on the back of the head.

Glaring back Tails says," you know you didn't have to do that, why did you tell Amy where Sonic is?" Knuckles smiles wickedly and says," Pay back is a bitch!" He hits the button on his screen as soon as Amy walks into the training room, the doors lock behind her, all exits sealed, Tails holds back a laugh but does any way, Knuckles holds his fingers to his mouth so they could listen to the pained misery of Sonic.


	3. Chapter 3

"I told you Amy, stop tackling me every time you see me, your going to give me brain damage or something!" Amy chased after Sonic who, after five failed attempts to open the doors, realized he was stuck with his assailant, turning he tried to calm the girl down. Dodging another tackle he quickly ducked into a vent nearby, quickly sneaking into it.

Sonic felt safe at the moment, crawling up the vent he began to ascend up the floors, from what he could here he was near Cream's room, peering in through the vent, he realized it was empty, carefully he slid out and placed the vent cover back on, slowly he inched around the corners of the room when he stopped suddenly, a pink book was lying on the table, little butterflies and drawings on it, with the words: Cream's Diary, on it.

A small smile slid across Sonic's face, he unwittingly snatched it up and quickly snapped open the lock, flipping through the book he began to read," Today was just great, after Tails fixed up my table I was able to have my tea par-" He quickly yawned and stated," Boring, what else she got?" flipping again his eyes widened at the topic, Likes and Dislikes.

Smiling he began to read," Today I have decided to list off the people I like and dislike as well as a reason why, first off I will write the Likes: Number 1 is Tails, he is sweet and will always give me the time of day to talk to him about problems. Number 2 is Vector, even though he can be a pain he is still funny with how he talks and acts, I find him very amusing. Number 3 Charmy, he is like a little brother he usually comes to my tea parties and will talk for hours with me. Number 4 is Big, even though he is not on the ship really, whenever we do land on the home planet he always ha funny stories to tell. Number 5 is Cheese of course, the little Chao is my best friend sometimes I doubt I would manage without him."

Sonic took a few breaths and snickers and continued," A for those I dislike: Number 1 is Knuckles, I find he is to hot headed and mean, I wish he would lighten up who knows why he is like that. Number 2 is Espio, he is very creepy not to mention that he is a spy and can turn invisible which means he could watch when girls take showers, and not to mention how much he despises Vector and Charmy. Number 3 is Amy, I find her love for Sonic way to unsettling, I mean it is the only thing she will talk about, even after seeing that black hedgehog who in my opinion is probably different then Sonic in many good reasons maybe she is just insane. Number 4 is Sonic, he is such an arrogant, self-centered, selfish jerk, he doesn't even care that he causes Tails so much problems or the fact that he is a danger to a lot of us. Oh I have to go now "Sonic" Is calling us for a meeting, see you Mr. Diary!"

Sonic placed the book down, his smile was gone he thought to himself," Self-centered huh, well I will show her, that girl will pay for mocking the great Sonic!" Sonic turned and exited her room, turning his head back and forth to make sure no one saw him, smiling he exited and walked to the control room, Tails and Knuckles were in front of the terminal looking in the training room he had been stuck in, they were obviously searching for him.

Smiling Sonic walked right up behind them and shouted," Hey guys we got an emergency!" Tails and Knuckles both jumped from their seat an crashed down, Sonic burst out laughing and was rolling on the ground, Tails and Knuckles both got up Tails rubbed his neck while Knuckles walked up to Sonic, he shouted," What the hell was that for!"

Sonic smiled and said," You just had to lock me with her didn't you?" Knuckles smiled as well, rubbing the back of his head and said," Well you had it coming for trapping her in my room that one time, she nearly destroyed it trying to escape, granted she didn't, but she got pretty close to it, besides it was Tails' idea."

Knukles pointed over to Tails who dropped his jaw in surprise, Sonic smiled and said," So it was you Tails, well what should I do about this?" Cream turned from her terminal and said," Actually Sonic it was Knuckles not Tails, he is innocent except for laughing he did that." Sonic seemed to be glaring at the bunt as she spoke, both Tails and Knuckles looked confused and Cream seemed to back up in fright.

Sonic rose his two fingers to his eyes and then towards her, he said," I have my eyes on you….." slowly he backed out of the room and the doors finally shut, Knuckles and Tails turn towards her and ask," What was that about?" Cream shook her head, nothing registered why he looked so mad, turning back they tried to forget it and get some work done.

Metal Sonic slowly opened his optics, turning his head slightly as he hopped down from his charging station, his eyes quickly flashed a yellow color for concern, frantically scaling the room for life he shouted a he left," Damn it all Shadow, were are you?" Turning a corner he nearly slammed into Rouge who happened to be flying by.

Rouge startled flies with him and asks," what is the rush Metal?" Metal Sonic was surprised she called him that but responded," Shadow I not in point alpha 1-056, Station 6-B, his energy was very slim meaning it had been some time ago!" Rouge slowly nodded her head, she followed close behind hoping he was still locked on to shadow's energy.

Metal slowed to a hover as he looked down a few corridors, his sensors spinning like crazy, turning towards her he said," He has been down each way very short time ago, he could be down either one, you take the right and I'll take the left!" He quickly flew down the left side of the hallway leaving her to go right.

As she continued down the cooridor she could see that a lot of the station was no longer intact, there was wires hanging from busted lights and machinery, as she continued down the strange area, she noticed there was an old medical station there inside was nothing but old medicine bottles scattered around and various machinery, suddenly something behind her caught her attention, she turned in time to see the missile that was headed towards her, quickly she flung out of the way as it crashed into the large plain of glass near her.

A loud cracking noise told her the whole thing was about to shatter, she launched into the room with the medical stuff as the glass exploded outwards and the oxygen and objects were sucked outside, grasping for anything she found that nothing was bolted down and all of the machinery came with her, she could no longer hold anything and was sucked out into space, her oxygen fading quickly.

Metal continued down the left cooridor until he was sure she was down hers, turning he raised his hand, a slot opened up, a small missile pushed it's way out, aiming he locked onto his target, a bat creature flying down the hall, and then went beyond to the airlock station near the medic, he said before firing," You will not take my friend from me!"

He missile shot out from his hand at incredible speed, he turned back and flew in the opposite direction once again, heading down the hallway he came to the last room, nodding his head he quickly bypassed the security and pried open the door, slowly he entered and searched for Shadow's energy force which was in the far back.

He quickly flew over and helped Shadow up, he seemed fine and was standing again, looking towards Metal he said," How did you find me here…." Metal looked around and said," I locked onto your energy source and was able to track you down, where are we?" Shadow glanced around and said," This is one of the rooms in which me and Sonic fought at, it ended all the way down at the far end of the cooridor on the right side, were all the damage took place…. Wait were is Rouge?"

Metal shook his head and said," I…. I tried to stop the doctor but he wouldn't listen…. He….. he finished her off he launched her into space, before I could get her…. It was to late….. she is dead….." Shadow fell to the ground, a few tears rolled down from his face, Metal bent down and hugged him, he said," I am sorry Shadow, but I am still here, your friend Metal Sonic…."

Shadow nodded his head, he still had one friend, smiling he rose to his feet anger rushing through him, he glare outside of the room and said," Time to pay the doctor a visit then, I think it is high time that I end that fat ass' rule once and for all, after all these years he still hasn't helped me with my problem….. your all I have left now Metal, please will you join me in my vengeance?"

Metal nodded his head and said," Of course my friend, I will meet up with you down the hall, I need to check out this room first, it is one of many I have not seen." Shadow nodded his head and left the room, after the doors shut Metal said," And after Eggman's death, that will be the end of the tow people that can keep me from my friend….."

Shadow tapped his foot waiting, finally Metal came out and they ran down the hallway, before they could even reach the doctor a holo image of him appeared, he had a huge grin on his face, Shadow snarled at him as Eggman began," Well Shadow, your timing couldn't have been better, I have a surprise that you will just love, well two but the other not so much…"

Shadow smashed the machine and battered down the door way, Metal slowly trailing from behind, Eggman turned from were he was standing, he locked eyed with shadow and then with Metal, he rubbed his mustache and said," Well you didn't have to break down the door now did you Shadow, I think it is time I showed you why I called you….."

Tails typed into his terminal, the strange energy that was in space was headed towards them, it was no traveling fast but ut was defenetly headed towards them. Sonic was outside the ship waiting for Tails to signal for him to check it out, his suit fully sealed, the object came into view on Tails' screen, Tails said," Alright Sonic intercept it, it should be infront of you any minute now."

Sonic jumped off the ship and flew out, within five minutes the object was now in front of him, his eyes widened as he saw it, slowly he dragged the object back, opening the hatch to the ship he helped it onto a medical table. Tails rushed I and gasped, he moved closer and leaned down to listen, luckily there was still a heartbeat.

Tails said," Hang on Rouge, we will help you…." Tails quickly brought out medical supplies and the machinery required to test her blood, Rouge groaned as she slowly rose from the bed, Tails and Sonic were there, the others had not been informed yet, she slowly coughed as she struggled to stand. Tails sighed and said," Well you are so lucky rouge, if it had not been for that oxygen mask you may have severly injured your lungs and probably would have died, this would have been the second time this has happened."

Rouge lifted and eyebrow as she asked," what do you mean would have been the second time?" Tails said," well the first was that guy, Shadow I believe, five years ago remember he died from is broken respirator?" Rouge chckled a little and said," Yah, I think you guys have the wrong story, Shadow is alive." Sonic cut in and asked," But we haven't seen him in all these five years, why hasn't he attacked us?"

Rouge shook her head and said," It is rather upsetting but when that fight ended the doctor was able to save him and allow him to breath again, but do to the severe damage to his lungs and heath he was just to hurt to be able to fight again, he can't even go into space any more, at this point I think he will die any day if he doesn't be careful, I was barely able to save him today as it was."

Tails quickly asked," Oh yah your injuries rouge, what were you doing floating in space?" Rouge shook her head and said," Uh, don't remind me, I am ot even sure, you see I was looking for Shadow because he wasn't in the Medical lab, Metal told me to follow him because he could track me, when we got to a cross inter section he told me to go right and said that shadow had been down both ways recently, whne I got to an old Medical ward, I heard something come behind me, a missile swerved around the corner, I was barely able to move before it struck the glass behind me, as I jumped into the room, I then was sucked out and was able to snatch a mask before passing out."

Tails confused asked," Wait, you jumped into the medial room right?" Rouge nodded her head, he continued," then why didn't you just grab some of the equipment and hold onto something bolted down?" Rouge shook her head and said," sugar, there was nothing to hold onto, every last thing in that room was detached from the walls to the floor, I mean everything, not even the wiring in the ceiling seemed to be attacked."

Tails slanted his eyes and said," Ok that is weird, why would everything in that specific room be unbolted and detached, are you sure someone didn't set you up?" Rouge opened her eye, she asked," But that wouldn't make sence, I was the only other person down there and the only other person looking for shadow, had to go down there after…. Metal told me to….."

Tails and Sonic both nodded there heads, Rouge's eyes burst into a red color, Tails and Sonic both backed away, her armor seemed to even glow from her anger, she shouts," When I get my hands on that machine I am going to rip him to shreds, he is going to pay for this, I don't even want to hear his name or I will go crazy!" The two glance at eachother befre inching away.


End file.
